Tinkerbell
by Rizuki29
Summary: Mungkinkah kisah kita akan berakhir seperti itu? Seperti kisah cinta Tinkerbell dan Peterpan.


**Tinkerbell**

**Title: **Tinkerbell

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** You and Bias

**Genre: **Hurt, Sad, Romance

**Duration:**Ficlet

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me.

**Author's note: **ini fict pesenan salah satu temen –Kyungsoo's fans- tapi minta maaf sebelumnya, aku bikinin fict yang–_hurt_–begini, terus lebih kayak i_magine_ lagi. Tapi, semoga suka ya? Semoga feelnya dapet juga. Soalnya udah lamaaa banget ga bikin fict. Fict ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi sih. wkwk

Happy reading! ^^

**Summary: **Mungkinkah kisah kita akan berakhir seperti itu? Seperti kisah cinta Tinkerbell dan Peterpan.

**oOo**

Pandanganku masih terarah pada tumpukan salju yang sedikit mencair di luar sana. Pohon-pohon _mapple_ yang berdiri di depan kantin ini terlihat bergoyang oleh hembusan angin. Menjadikan butir-butir salju yang menempel di daunnya berguguran. Lalu lalang mahasiswa menuju perpustakaan, terlihat meramaikan pemandangan di depanku saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak –mulai merasa bosan dengan aktifitasku sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Kumpulan cerpen milik Leo Tolstoy yang sedari tadi aku baca, kini tinggal beberapa lembar tersisa. Berulang kali, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponselku, berharap kau segera meneleponku atau memberiku kabar meskipun hanya melalui pesan singkat.

Aroma teh hijau panas–yang sekarang sudah menjadi hangat–mengalihkan perhatianku. Sejenak, aku mencoba menghirup aroma wangi teh kesukaanku itu, sebelum akhirnya aku tergerak untuk menyesapnya perlahan.

Oh, ayolah! Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu? Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggumu di sini tapi kau belum juga datang. _Tsk_, menyebalkan.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat," aku mendongakkan kepalaku sesaat setelah aku merasa tempat di depanku sudah berpenghuni. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba itu, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri aku lega dengan kedatanganmu.

"Kau darimana saja? Ada masalah?" tanyaku segera kepadamu yang masih sibuk mengatur napasmu.

Kau tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'Tidak' sebagai jawaban. Kedua mataku masih memperhatikanmu. Setelah kau benar-benar nyaman dengan posisimu, kau menatapku dengan mata berkilauanmu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil menyesap teh hijauku yang tinggal separuh.

"Ta-da!" kau memberiku sebungkus cokelat berukuran sedang. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Mengisyaratkan sebuah keheranan. Kau mengedipkan sebelah matamu membuatku–mau tak mau–menerima cokelat itu.

"Dan hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu,"

Aku masih memandangmu dalam diam. _Oh, ada apa dengan dirimu saat ini?_

"Baik. Akan aku ceritakan kepadamu," kau terlihat mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku dan dia sudah resmi berpacaran!"

"Eh?" aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku –yang saat itu tengah mencoba untuk menusuk sepotong _tteobokki_. Kedua mataku segera tertuju ke arah wajahmu. Berharap ada sebuah kebohongan dari sana.

"Iya. Akhirnya perjuanganku selama ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Makanya, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Hehe.."

Aku hanya terdiam. Menganga tak percaya. Oh, katakan jika aku tengah bermimpi saat ini. Katakan jika semua itu hanya dusta! Atau ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang kau lontarkan karena hari ini adalah _April Mop_? Tidak mungkin. Katakan jika semua itu bohong!

"A-ah. Selamat, semoga kau bahagia,"

Apa? Selamat? Ah, sejak kapan aku pandai berbohong seperti ini?

Pandanganku tertunduk. Ku lihat kau tengah menggerakkan tanganmu untuk menusukkan _tteobokki_. Mataku mengerjap cepat saat kau mengangkat daguku –membuatku menatap ke arah matamu.

Kau tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Aku semakin menahan nafas saat kini telapak tanganmu yang kiri sudah bekerja untuk mengusap pipiku.

"Ayo makan! Hari ini aku akan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabat terbaikku," ucapmu sebelum akhirnya memasukkan _tteobokki_ ke dalam mulutku. Aku hanya menatapmu, terpana.

Harus bagaimana aku menyikapinya saat ini? Aku ingin sekali Tuhan menulikan telingaku untuk sesaat agar aku tak lagi mendengar mulutmu berbicara tentang kekasih barumu itu. Aku ingin mempercepat waktu. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku, asal kau tahu.

Seharusnya aku tak datang lebih awal jika aku tahu kabar ini yang akan kau ceritakan. Seharusnya aku menolak pertemuan ini. Seharusnya kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku.

Seharusnya, seharusnya dan seharusnya.

Aku kembali memandangmu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini senyumanmu tak terasa manis lagi? kenapa disaat seperti ini suaramu tak terdengar merdu lagi? Kenapa aku ingin segera pergi dari hadapanmu?

Kenapa aku harus mencintai dirimu –yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Sahabat terbaik. Yah, setidaknya kata '_terbaik_' itu mengobati sedikit lukaku.

"Ini. Kau juga harus menghabiskan _bubble tea_ dan _ice cream_ kesukaanmu ini,"

Aku hanya tersenyum pelan –atau lebih tepatnya menahan perih.

Langkah kakiku tergerak–menuyusuri trotoar seorang diri–di saat udara dingin berhembus menerpa permukaan kulitku. Suasana Insadong tak terlalu ramai. Dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam salah satu kedai ramen –yang biasa aku datangi bersamamu.

Aku melangkah menuju tempat duduk favorit kita. Di pojok ruangan di samping jendela kaca besar. Seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan menanyakan pesananku. Seperti biasa aku akan memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan _lemon tea_ kesukaanmu.

"Ah, pacarmu tak datang bersamamu? Oh, dia pasti akan segera menyusul kan?" tanya Bibi pemilik kedai disaat dia mengantar pesananku.

Aku tersenyum pelan, "Dia hanya temanku, Bibi. Dan hari ini dia tak akan datang," jawabku.

"Eh? Lalu, mengapa kau memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan dua _lemon tea _juga?"

"Ah, tak apa. Aku akan memakan semuanya sendiri. hehe.." aku tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Bibi itu hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ah, aku seperti orang gila saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja kedua lensaku menangkap sebuah gambar kartun kecil di atas meja di depanku. _Tinkerbell_.

Aku tersenyum saat memandang gambar Tinkerbell itu.

Tinkerbell. Peri kecil yang tinggal di Neverland. Peri yang selalu ceria itu mencintai sahabatnya Peterpan. Tapi, Peterpan hanya menganggap Tinkerbell sebagai temannya. Peterpan mencintai gadis lain bernama Wendy. Tinkerbell patah hati saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tapi, Tinkerbell tak pernah menunjukkannya. Hingga akhirnya, Peter meninggalkan Tinkerbell demi untuk bersama gadis yang dicintainya, Wendy.

_Hei_, mungkinkah kisah kita kan berakhir seperti itu? Seperti kisah Tinkerbell dan Peterpan. Dirimu bagaikan Peterpan, dan aku... yah, Tinkerbell. Aku yang jatuh hati padamu seperti Tinkerbell yang jatuh hati pada Peterpan. Aku yang mencintaimu seperti Tinkerbell yang mencintai Peterpan. Tak pernah terbalas.

Mungkinkah kau akan meninggalkanku seperti Peterpan meninggalkan Tinkerbell?

_Mungkinkah kisah Peterpan dan Tinkerbell akan menjadi nyata?_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku hanya berpikir. Tentang akhir kisah kita. Tentang muara terakhir dari perasaanku kepadamu.

Aku harus berusaha mengabaikan perasaan sepihak ini. Aku harus membunuhnya kalau bisa. Dengungan suaramu yang bercerita tentang kekasihmu terdengar berkali-kali di telingaku. Suaramu kali ini terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Mengiris-iris hatiku. Menghancurkannya hingga tak akan pernah bisa utuh lagi.

Aku harus bisa. Aku harus kuat!

Siapapun tolong bantu aku dan hatiku yang sedang terluka saat ini..

**THE END.**


End file.
